Our goal is to develop a fluorometer for biomedical research purposes. Recently, there has been a growing use of fluorescent techniques for analytical quantitation fueled by the introduction of many new fluorescent dyes and more successful methods to introduce these dyes into cells. Available fluorometers, however, have one or more design limitations and do not adequately meet the demands of investigators. Most limitations are caused by the continued use of monochromators for selecting photon wavelengths. Our fluorometer uses two synchronized, digitally- controlled wheels containing eight interference filters. This instrument can measure fluorescence intensities at eight excitation- emission wavelength pairs with high spectral purity and high temporal resolution. These enhanced features allow use of the currently available and more powerful multiwavelength quantitative techniques. Moreover, the anticipated cost of this instrument will be significantly less than other fluorometers. The results of Phase I research illustrate that our design approach meets expectations and that no significant technical barriers remain. Phase II will concentrate on required improvements in hardware and software prior to commercialization. A test program in year 2002 will identify final refinements. This new fluorometer will allow for multiwavelength measurments, high spectral purity, 1 msec data acquisition rates, and will reduce the cost of this emerging technology to many investigators. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION The recent development of multiwavelength fluorescent dyes has led to superior detection methods for biological compounds. This had led to a dramatic increase in the demand for inexpensive fluorometers. The technical superiority and lower cost of the fluorometer of this proposal should put C and L Instruments in a position to capture a major share of the growing market for new instruments.